


Drabbles 2015

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gaming, Gen, horror games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapters 1 & 2 - Outlast/Outlast DLC - Whistleblower</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outlast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo is playing the game Outlast which is a very graphic horror game. I am not even near that graphic in the fic.
> 
> Setting: College age, dorm type AU.

Duo clicked the buttons, and the hand reached out to try to open the door.

"Should you really be opening random cells in a sanitarium?" Wufei asked as he looked up from his tablet.

"You know a better way to find out what's inside?" Duo asked.

"You just heard two naked men talk about killing you, and I'm uncertain as to what the one desires to do with your tongue and liver. However, I'm sure it will be unpleasant."

"I can't trigger the events without it," Duo added. "Besides, since when have I ever played it safe or taken the sensible route?"

Wufei chuckled. "I have yet to know you to do so," Wufei started and stopped as Duo's character pushed up over into another area. "Was he just…"

Duo nodded, "Yes, yes he was." 

Wufei watched Duo's character back away and found a new path as he left the one calling him a damned sicko behind. "Again, I question the logic of attempting to open cells."

"I would totally give you that one at this point, but I don't have a choice in game mechanics."


	2. Outlast DLC - Whistleblower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatre is playing the game Outlast Whistleblower DLC which is a very graphic horror game released as an intro/overlap to Outlast that Duo played in the last one. I am not anywhere near that graphic, but be warned as it vaguely depicts the violence in the game.
> 
> Setting: College age, dorm type AU.

Wufei set his book down as he entered the room. Quatre was moving apparently controlling a character locked inside a locker watching someone being brutally murdered in a disturbingly gruesome way.

"Is this the game Duo was playing last week?"

"Not exactly," Quatre replied glancing in Wufei's direction. "This is an extra that took place before and overlaps slightly."

"How did he sell you on this one?"

Quatre grinned, "I suggested it to him."

"I'm guessing this guy failed biology," Wufei commented as the murderer discussed having babies with the obviously male character. Wufei was quite certain he passed that portion of anatomy. 

"I want to know where he got that table saw," Quatre muttered as he watched the scene. They both cringed at the closeness of the rapidly spinning blade to the character's private parts. Neither felt nearly relieved as the character was freed in a less than stellar fashion still intact.

As Quatre's nude character hobbled as quickly away as he could to keep from being turned into the bride of the murderer, Wufei shook his head and reached for his textbook. "Sadly, it took me two rounds to learn my lesson."

"What lesson?" Quatre asked.

"Never watch the two of you playing games," Wufei said as he shook his head.


End file.
